Revival of Dark Yami The End of The World
by RaySanctuary
Summary: Yami and Yugi finally take care of the millenium items except Yugi and his friends die in the process Yami is granted a seperate body but, sacrifices it to save the lives of Yugi and the gang unfortunetely he will become the supreme evil once again!
1. Revival of Dark Yami

**Chapter one**

REVIVAL OF DARK YAMI 

By Aero

Yugi looks up a droplet of blood falls from his head, a tear falls from his eye and he says "spirit you are free now," before collapsing. Yami looks down at all of the Millennium items and with tears streaming from his eyes sees which ones he will put on first. Yugi looks up smiles at Yami not noticing what he was doing and dies on the hard roof of the Domino city Museum. They had done it were the final thoughts racing through his head before he passed. Yami picks up first the millennium eye and screams " I give myself to you wholly to save the lives of Yugi and his friends take me first of the items of power all seeing eye of Ra" then looking down at the more sinister items left he quickly grabs the Tauk to even out the good and evil within him holding it up he says" I give up my life to save the lives of Yugi and his friends take me now second item of power the Tauk of time" grabbing next the Millennium ring he looks at it and a grin to match that of Bakura swept his face and he yells to the skies clutching the item that would be his undoing. "I give my self up wholly to your powers oh ring of thieves the finder of all things great" a dark flash sweeps his eyes and the rings spirit merges with his as did the first two. Rain begins to poor as if the earth could sense what Yami was doing for his friends and was flashing lightning in its rage. Yami grabbed the Millennium key and quickly placed it around his neck" I give my self you wholly to save Yugi and his friends oh means into the secrets of the mind the Key of Souls." Looking down more tears fell down though barely noticeable through the rain as Yami cherished the last seconds his mind would be his own. Yami seizes the next item the rod and whispers. "I give my self wholly to you to save Yugi and his friends oh controller of minds Rod of Set." Clutching the last item necessary for the revival he calls out I give my self to you wholly to save the lives of Yugi and his friends" he pauses for a second trying to fight the five inhabitants of the other items wills in order to use it to save Yugi focusing he continues the spell "oh balancer of justice the scales of fate." The last item he holds in his hands glows and he smiles down at Yugi "you've brought me out of that puzzle now I will become a monster in order to save your life and the lives of those you love." Tears flow once again from the mighty pharaoh's eyes as Yugi begins to stir the power over takes him he transforms his eyes turn read he floats lightly off the ground as his voice changes from that of a man to that of a god. Rising lightly into the sky, Supreme Dark Yami god of all gods summons forth the three god cards to life and smiles at them. You three my loyal servants shall lead me to control the Earth once again and this time I am the mighty Pharaoh who stopped me. Yugi stirs up at the spectacle of Ra Rising out of a ray of sunshine that burns the town below. Tea, Tristen, and Joey all climb the latter to the top of the Museum. Tea screaming "oh Yugi I thought I died but our friend ship must have saved me from that blast" Yugi still staring wide eyed as Slifer appeared from the clouds and attempted to blast them. Running away Yugi grasped the shattered puzzle hoping to build it again as a present for the now mysteriously absent Yami. Yugi screams" Yami Where are you" but no reply is given and he assumes that Yami must have gone for help. The four students jump into the Museum through a emergency latter and miss just barely as obelisk the tormentor's fist flies past them destroying the Domino city First National Bank. Throughout the pandemonium Yugi wonders if Yami is all right and as he goes into the basement he gazes at Ishuzu's dead body and remembers Yami's Prophecy that he mentioned after he had his memory and body returned. The son and daughter of my most trusted guard the god of death Anubis Ishtar, God of Death would quarrel after he gave them the items and their immortality. They would fight over who had more power and who would be on which side. Ishuzu would have sight into everything and easily chose the best path for her to avoid her brothers multiple minions whom he had searching for her and his minions often took the blunt force of the traps left by his sister. The war would continue until the pharaoh was reborn and her guard would slip and she would be destroyed in the open while awaiting the pharaoh and his guard would slip, as he would come to personally destroy the pharaoh. And they would both be destroyed by each other's evils. Their great jyhad would finally end. 

            Yami in the air floats looking down laughing hysterically. "Foolish world thinking you could keep me apart from myself for longer than this" his laughter continues as obelisk destroys a church. Yami looks about the area and declares 

"oh world of new you shall not do I shall make it the same as the days that I once lived in because it was much harder to live back then and I am very insane." Yugi falls off the latter with a sweat drop on his for forehead. After climbing up from the crater he left behind he says" Yami was the great evil? And he's also very insane?" the rest of the people climbing down the latter fall down and leave behind craters Joey stands up and asks " who was the one that stopped the great evil then" then scratches the back of his head. In the background crouching tigress is chasing after hidden dragon with a large sword. She screams I am going to get you for what you did to Ray and whacks him in the head with the blunt part of the blade. Hidden dragon rubs his head, shakes his hand behind him and yells "hey that hurt you meany." Ray reaches down from the heavens and uses brain control, change of heart, and invader of the throne on all three gods making them all fire at Hidden dragon at once. Unfortunately, Hidden Dragon uses his secret technique called inches from death, but unfortunately for Hidden Dragon Ray is the storyteller. Ray creates an avatar of himself and yells" this fist of mine is ignited by fury and all that it touches shall be DESTROYED." A large blast blazes across the street and hits hidden dragon launching him millions of miles away. Hidden Dragon is now disabled until the next chapter. Crouching tigress laughs happily then walks back into one of her stories until the next chapter. As all of this happened everyone watched confused wondering why the storyteller bothered to mention this and why it even happened. The storyteller's avatar that is handsomely crafted in his beautiful image looks at them and says" because I can" a sweat drop hangs from their heads and they fall over. Yami flies back into the air leaving behind his crater. All three gods are then returned to Yami and continue destroying the city. Yugi looks to the sky worrying about Yami, and then sees Yami looking down at the gods and laughing. The glint of the millennium items in Yami's hands reveals to him Yami's fate. Holding his head down heavily, he cries, the tears hit the floor drop by drop, Yugi then looks at the shattered millennium puzzle and a ray of hope seems to shine down on the pieces. Tea looks up to the sky and hits both Tristen and Joey in the backs of their heads and makes them look up as well. After about ten minutes of Joey looking to the rainy sky Joey collapses because he had acted as stupid as a turkey and forgot to swallow nearly drowning himself. Tristen performs CPR and Joey coughs up water, while Tea looking gently to the sky hands held together as if praying, finally notices Yami with the Items. She runs to Yugi and says" Yugi, it will be all right we will come through just as we always do" Yugi replies between childish sniffles and losses of breath" Yami was with us then what will we do without him?" Tea holding Yugi tightly replies optimistically" well he's a friend in trouble, he has never acted greedy and power hungry and all destructively before has he?" Yugi looks up beginning to see her points and through his tear filled eyes he yells out to Yami "Yami, you are my friend and I am going to help you get through this no matter what it takes." The dark Yami in the sky temporarily regains his control falling fast a tears fall from his eyes as he attempts to kill himself in order to save their lives knowing fully once the darkness returns he will enjoy being evil and will kill Yugi no matter what he says. Yugi runs foolishly towards the park where Yami was about to land. Arriving there quickly he Yugi sees the great Dark Yami arise from the crater. As Yugi runs tears streaming from his eyes Yami makes Yugi stop mid step and Yami Yells" Yugi you died I sacrificed myself to the power of the items once again to save you and all of our friends." Tears pour from both Yugi and Yami's eyes "When the items regain control and return me to the darkness I will not be the same. I will return to my evil form and i will not care about you anymore." Yugi looks at him, as a Strange golden aura appears around him and he screams, "run Yugi" Yugi is suddenly released from the freeze spell and is launched into the museum. Tea looks at Yugi sadly as he mutters,"we must save Yami" she looks at him confused asking "Yugi what happened?" he explains Yami is a great evil when he is controlled by the items. Tea says "oh Yugi I am so sorry, but, what about the shattered Puzzle in your hands is that not an Item." Yugi declares "we must save him and this puzzle is going to help us I know it let's go back into Ishuzu's room and find out what she knew. We will go on to save Yami after we find it out."...

To be continued in aero/Ray's next chapter

WHERE TO LIVE!

Plus! don't miss the next exciting episode of the world is against Hidden Dragon.


	2. Where To Live?

Where To Live

By Aero

            Yami looks down upon the running group of teenagers but is quickly distracted by a sudden light in the sky. The light was not like the ones being emitted by the gods he had summoned forth. It was... it was the sun Yami looked happily upon the sun and smiled chanting, " Oh Ra your power shall not rise again to bring back the ones who may defeat me." He then looks down at Marik's dead body and smiles deviously saying to himself " oh Ra you wouldn't be planning to bring back him as well as his sister? Would that not be pointless? Considering I am already back to my full power and the world will soon lose all this technology because I am insane! Well I have a present to um how to best phrase this limit yes limit the amount of people you shall revive oh great Ra." A small creature appears in the sky and says, " In this story there is a counter part Ra that is working with Anubis and Gaia against Dark Yami, Set, and Lillith. The good Ra is an all-consuming power that makes rays of hope, controls the river of life, and releases a holy blast of flame that destroys all darkness. Unfortunately this power will not work on Yami because he is a god and the items of power are to strong." Yami looks at the creature and asks what it is the creature then replies "I am the storytellers little sister" Yami looks at it confused and blows it up. Laughing hysterically Yami tells himself "I destroyed it cause it was ugly" while still holding a hinotoma card that conveniently fell from the sky just as he wanted to. Ray sticks his head out from the sky and says thanks. On the ground Hidden Dragon finally returned from his trip around the world that was provided by Ray last chapter. Crouching tigress points and says look he is back again. Ray brings down his avatar form once again and says "he wont be back for long" Avatar Ray looks at him angrily walks over to crouching tigress and gives her a hug. Suddenly Tea appears and Ray is Holding United we stand. Smiling deviously while Tea looks around confused he says I wonder what happens when Tea is on the field when United we stand is in play. Tea turns into four scapegoats and Ray looks at Hidden Dragon cruelly "now Exodia I summon you and equip you with you with United we Stand, Axe of Despair, Mage Power, and cast Turn Hidden dragon into a duck. Exodia stands above the duck form of Hidden Dragon. The four scapegoats attack Hidden Dragon and Crouching tigress turns into Mystically Dark Elf (4000/4000) and destroys the Hidden Dragon with a mighty blast. Avatar ray gives her a kiss and launches Hidden dragon around the world again. Crouching tigress changed back looks at her new friend Exodia the equipped one (who gets to exist cause Ray said so and this is his story so to bad). Sitting on his shoulder Crouching tigress begins fighting the duel monsters that are appearing and fairing beyond well without too much of his help. Yami stands with a sweat drop on his head in mid air and begins calling out his old friends who went into hiding upon his so called demise but, he considers it simply a nap. Lillith appears with an army of Harpies behind her and all the monsters associated with succubus or incubuses as well as their pets. (Basically any monster that is a depraved or sluttish creature). And not after to long Set the ruler of all snakes arrives. Yami floats down and steals a rare hunters deck thinking it would be fun to duel. An army of snakes follows after Set and also all the ancient creatures associated with dirt and evil. 

            Looking to the sky remembering that Ra was planning something he looked over the rare hunters deck taking out Castle of Dark illusions and smiles saying this will work. "Arise castle that spreads darkness and let your size be so great that all the gods gaze upon you with fear and envy. Let the sun be blocked out so Ra has no power on earth." All of the sudden a bright ray of sun shine blasts through the horizon and people that died begin to awake. The dark castle appears and the Ray is cut short before Tea can be turned back into Tea. Exodia accidentally kills three scapegoat Teas but unfortunately the last scapegoat Tea lives and is teleported into Yugi's arms. Yugi knowing fully what it was that had suddenly appeared in his arms. (He he he cause he knows the sick personality of the writer) running to Ishuzu's office. With Tristen and Joey right behind him wondering why he is in the lead when he is so small. Yugi opens the door to Ishuzu's office and Looks Insanely through all her papers as if he knew exactly what he was looking for. (Cause scapegoat Tea has Jinzo powers going on) Crouching Tigress gets tired of killing Morinphens and Fiend swords summons forth monsters from her deck and Ray sends her cards that are Guaranteed to destroy the monsters appearing their. Yami seeing this and knowing fully crouching tigress's power hides in his castle and begins building up forces so the world will be his and after a while he walks out on the scorching balcony of the floating castle and tells the innocent Kuriboh engineers to make the castle go to the museum. Yugi mumbles to himself "it is time to redecorate." With Lillith and Set at his side as well as all three of their generals (aka Succubus Knight Vishwar Randi and Marie the fallen One for Lillith and Red Moon Baby, Shadow Ghoul, and Black forest dragon. Giant Soldier of stone Orange Dark Magician and an Exodia for Yami) Yugi grabs the paper he was searching for and barely notices the missing body of Ishuzu, leaving the museum's front entrance Yugi looks back as Duel monsters and artifacts begin flying out of it and going towards the great Castle in the sky that blocked out the sun. A witty phantom sitting inside the castle begins fighting with Yami over where the couch should go. The witty phantom makes and interesting point about his flamboyancy while Yami makes a point that he is an insane super powered god that can kill him in an instant. So the couch went in the kitchen in front of the fridge.

To be continued...

On the next thrilling chapter

Rise of the Dead 

Also more exciting information on the dueling prodigy Crouching Tigress and more misfortunes of Hidden Dragon

Hidden Dragon: hey you need to quit bragging about knocking me into the next chapter

Ray: do you not remember how you acted in the car ride eh? Baby!

Hidden Dragon: I am not a baby *begins crying and sucks his thumb*

Ray and Crouching Tigress: both pointing and laughing


	3. Rise of the Dead

Chapter 3

Rise of the Dead 

By aero

            Yugi looks around at a puddle of blood and begins to remember the gruesome events of the night. Suddenly it comes to him, "where's Ishuzu?" he calls out. Tea looks around and says " I don't think I saw her where Marik's goons left her." Yugi looks at the sky and wonders why Yami has chosen the Castle of dark Illusions when he could have chosen better ones. Finally Tristen says " hey I think he did it to block out the sun" Yugi looks at Tristen and says, " I think you are right Tristen, It is the only thing that the castle affected." Tea looks at all of them and hops a little (because she is still a scapegoat) eventually saying " theirs to many questions, let us get the survivors and regroup, after that we can worry, remember friendship will save us if we believe in its true power." Avatar Ray appears and kicks Scapegoat Tea then runs and joins Crouching tigress in the fun battles with all the duel monsters that continue to appear. Crouching tigress says "hey Ray what's up?" he says "nothing much" and gives her a big kiss she blushes as Hidden dragon lands next to them from her last attack that sent him into this chapter. Hidden Dragon makes faces at the blushing Crouching Tigress until her blush turns into a scary face of pure rage. Hidden Dragon screams " uh oh" then ray says " after you oh beautiful Crouching tigress." Tigress looks to Ray and says, "No I insist you may do the honor." Ray smiles and says " if you insist" looking devilishly at Hidden Dragon ray then yells " it is time for me to finish you, you may have your inches from death but I have a few good cards. Here I GO! I summon forth the unstoppable spell go spiritualism destroy his mirror force. Now it is time for you to learn my true power!" Rays eyes glow brightly and he changes to a robbed clown. Laughing hysterically he chants " I'm mimic your poo what ever you do will be sent back at you" Hidden Dragon looks sarcastically at Rays dramatic decrease in size. Hidden Dragon points at Ray and says "your toast, I summon Blue eyes white dragon." Ray laughs and his eyes glow again. " Mimic Dravon..." suddenly five blue eyes appear and all roar as they blast away his blue eyes. Seconds later Ray looks at Hidden Dragon and smiles darkly waving good by. "Supreme magic of the harpy combo talisman." Three harpies appear a harpies pet dragon appears and lastly harpies feather duster destroys Hidden dragons quiji board that he had in wait. "Now I will finish you," Ray says coldly "Harpies talisman of Dark Fate" a large monster appears with Harpy wings but the body of muse a holding a large seal. "Now you will meet your final fate... Oblivion" the harpies surround the seal and create a tri beam the Talisman begins to spin and the final most powerful of the harpy's techniques is released. Crouching Tigress looks at Ray and says " wow it is so pretty, thanks Ray" Ray smiles back as all of the sudden a bright light called supreme neutral that destroys all it touches launches Hidden Dragon into the sky team rocket style. Crouching tigress claps and thanks Ray and they kiss. Mean while Yugi and the gang have recruited Mai, Weevil, Marik, Bakura, Rex, Mako, Rebecca, and are currently looking for Espa Ropa, as well as any other duelist possible. Yugi finishes putting together his puzzle and it glows strangely as Ray shines out the eye. Tea looks at Ray and says " hey that's the guy that changed me into a scapegoat." Ray laughs and turns her back and kicks her shin. Everyone laughs and she cries alone in the corner mumbling " some friends we are doomed if their my friends" Ray says, " Look the way to beat him is to use every combos greatest technique. Yugi you have three of them and everyone else just has one. Mai you got harpy Talisman that will release a supreme energy that will kill you but is unstoppable and if you all do them together than you will defeat Yami with enough time for me to stop the world's destruction because I cannot die because I am an avatar and the story teller made me special. Everyone says well Why don't you just activate them all then Ray replies cause I am the story teller and I said so now get back to worrying about the immortals if you did not notice Ishuzu is missing and Marik is alive again. Think about it and think about this tea is stupid and really needs to shut up. Also here is Pegasus with the best of his dueling abilities back because he has trained again plus Yugi here is some powers." They all look at me and Yugi looks around and says " we need to split up and stop this. My powers reveal something bad Shadow Ghoul is summoning monsters with help from pumpking and The castle. If we do not stop it they will destroy us all." They begin to run and split up. Yugi looks around and takes out his card mystical elf as Bakura takes out dark elf. They combine and create mystically dark elf of the supreme shrine. The elf begins chanting and destroys several duel monsters that were revived by the powers of Shadow Ghoul. Bakura looks around and sees suddenly as the red moon baby that had killed him controls him. He screams in agony as the darkness takes over his soul and the teeth appear. Yugi runs and says I will save you Bakura Mystically Dark elf use special ability purge of sins. A white light emerges from her praying hand and lifts Bakura into the air as he floats black spirits begin flying by the thousands from Bakura's body. Tears stream from Yugi's eyes as he says sorry Bakura but the darkness is to great the sins Dark Bakura committed while in you are to great her power will destroy you but it will be for the best. Bakura's eyes shed White tears as wings appear on his back and robes appear around him. It is Ishuzu she screams " Ka Ray Ma Tome turn this boy into an angel of supreme power change him into Makuba (no not Mokuba .') Tears continue to poor from his eyes as he flies down to Yugi. Smiling with tears of blood and light still poor he says " Yugi I am the supreme power once again thanks to you now give my deck to Serenity, my love and please don't feel sorry for me i am now one of Sun Ra's Generals because you returned my innocence while Ishuzu protected me from my sins recourse. You knew perfectly well those sins would have attacked me but, you did not realize how many Dark Bakura had Committed. Good bye" he hands his deck to Yugi and Vanishes in a ray of sunshine that appeared through the darkness. Serenity conveniently appears and Yugi hands her Bakura's Deck and she begins to cry

            Kaiba runs next to her and holds her tightly trying to comfort her and Ishuzu kisses Yugi passionately after saying " oh screw the Pharaoh you are in his image good and I like short guys plus after all these years of using my item to watch you take showers I think I will be pleasantly satisfied," Yugi blushing Brightly says " that's nice." As all the duelists congregate in the Domino city park, which had recently suffered horrible murders, which where taken care of by Parallel universe Yugi. They all prepared their decks to create the favorite elements or creatures purist energy form. Many found a boyfriend or girlfriend including Mai who went with Joey and Kaiba with Serenity and Yugi with Ishuzu and Tea (pimpin Yugi : D)   mokuba and Rebbecca was an akward couple that was also found hudled amongst the large amount of duelists that were hiding in domino park. the dead souls began rising up to Shadow ghoul who became more and more powerful by the second and all the souls that did not get absorbed became zombie monsters with dark powers beyond anyone's imagination with all the dark creatures on the field boosting them. Yami still fighting with the decorator (Tristen is suddenly replaced witty phantom because of some attendance issuses with witty phantom (he just isn't showing up)) over where the mask of accursed would hang when, Yami finally had an insane epiphany of the best place for it (on Tristen's face) as Tristen screams in agony with the mask on his face Ray gets board and makes miss Robinson the science teacher from the Shadow realm is summoned from the death of hour glass to attack Yugi but luckily he summons Dark Magician (purple) and destroys her again. Tea screams, " What the hell was that? It was sure scary looking" they all agree as more dead things like cats and dogs attack them from all sides in the park Tea in Yugi's arms says "what will we ever do?" Yugi replies, " I don't know Tea I don't know but please shut up?"

Next Chapter

General??? Attacks who will face him and will they win 

Or Attack! Assault on the castle

And the more painful demises of Hidden Dragon

Hidden Dragon says, " Hey I am tired of this I quit"

Ray says "to bad and traps him in a bubble"

Crouching Tigress smiles coldly and says "ha ha"


	4. Attack on Castle of Dark Illusions

Chapter 4

Attack! On the castle (or so they think)

By Aero/Ray (I am both of them okay)

            Dawn's lights never shown again for about a week. Yugi had managed to set up the best defense possible. Everyone chipped in with a little power and the protector of the throne was summoned. Joey placed four-castle wall cards around the park and protector of the throne's castle appeared to defend them. Yami who is still fighting with Tristen (who replaced the mysteriously missing witty Phantom) Tristen played a de spell and freed his face but Yami slapped him and put a mirror force in front of Tristen's face and said it would kill him if he tried to hurt him. Yugi saw the ray of sunshine and a sudden confidence poured over him in this post *plop* wait a sec Hidden dragons back. Hidden Dragon screams, "hey don't stop for me if will just be hiding now." Ray appears and takes a sludge hammer aiming right at Hidden Dragons face. Hidden dragon ducks and blasts ray into the air with a torrential tribute. Ray smiles and says, " You just made this a lot more fun... Supreme power of Makuba," a ray of light shines down and Bakura (now Makuba) appears with silver wings and smiles saying " hello hidden dragon I hear from Crouching Tigress you like making fun of me" Hidden Dragon looking horrified replies "no I think your cool, and sorry Ray killed you off and hooked up your girlfriend with Kaiba." Makuba smiles back saying " he did not kill me he made me a general, and if Serenity is so quick to hook up with Kaiba then she really was not worth my time" Makuba's eyes flash as he says "Now let me show you what the great god Ra of the sun's light taught me and also let me show you the light after I kill you"(note Makuba aka Bakura is good but, it is impossible to be nice to Hidden Dragon) a bright light appears in Makuba's hands and Hidden Dragon gulps in fear. The purging light of Makuba's attack obliterates Hidden Dragon until the last chapter. Now where was I. Oh yeah Yugi looks up at Dawn's hopeful rays in this now medieval world. Yugi smiles and wakes everyone up. " It is time to take out the gods alright everyone," the crowd of duelists, which now has far from dwindling numbers, agrees. " Look the shadow realm will spread across this world and we will defeat the gods once and for all now prepare you best combos with your favorite monsters because the new power that only those special rituals create will defeat everything." Worried looks spread across the faces of them remembering Ray's speech about their deaths involving the supreme energy the cards create. Everyone grabs their decks and rushes out of the castle they built. Unfortunately they left to see a horrible site. A large crater lays where their city once stood and the floating castle of Dark Illusions is surrounded by three gods in guard like positions. Yugi smiles and summons forth the dark magician while Kaiba summons forth his blue eyes. The rest of the duelists stand dumbstruck at the apocalypse like world that had so many of the duel monsters which they had come to respect flying out across the world. The two dark gods stood on the balcony of the castle preparing their forces for the final battle against their rivals Anubis, Ra and Gaia. Yami still fighting over where the love seat should go because he said it should go on the ceiling while Tristen said it was stupid and insane followed by Yami's quick reply of thank you. Lillith informed her generals to prepare their armies of people tamers so that they would obtain a few slaves before Yami decided to be insane again. Set's Shadow ghoul now was up to god like levels and ready for the battle. Yugi looks into Kaiba's eyes and they nod in agreement. Yugi summons Kuriboh and it attacks all three gods killing them all. (That's weird) but, obelisk's fist fires and destroys Tea. (hahahaha). They approach the castle and Yami decides just then that the moat would go best under the castle, as Tristen had said. They are rushed back to the edge of the crater so Mako summons legions of fortress whales and they ride for the castle. As they sail Lillith looks over to Set and says Marie will take care of them. Set nods as he powers up even more. Marie flies high as Yugi and Kaiba meet eyes at the sight of her and prepare for the first of the nine that would give them heck before they faced the true gods.

Too be continued.

Next chapter

Marie sweet Marie on whose side will you be?

Also their will be no more Hidden Dragon hatred unless requested heavily by reviewers or the final chapter begins.


	5. Marie sweet Marie on who´s side will you...

Next chapter Chapter 5 Marie sweet Marie on whose side, will you be? By Aero/Ray  
  
The fortress whales slowly move the large group of duelists to the castle. A dark figure slowly descends from it and hovers directly in front of the lead whale. They look warily at it until its shape slowly reveals the form of Marie the fallen one. She smiles at Kaiba and blows him a kiss. She then says, " Hello I am Marie High general in the armies of goddess Lillith. I have ended my siding with her and am joining the heroes. Please accept me amongst your ranks my armies will gladly assist you." Kaiba looks at her and smiles saying," Who might Lillith be?" Marie smiling at the boys replies " She is the first wife of Adam thrown out of Eden for considering herself equal to Adam. After her abandonment by god she became mother to evils of women and also the protector of the vagrant women. I descended from heaven and she comforted me and taught me the powers of the angels, which she stole from the sickest of the angels who raped her. She is now a goddess and equal to her creator Ra!" Kaiba smiles "it seems that you still think highly of her you would betray us just as easily" Marie looks into his eyes and says " maybe but, I am also your best shot, without me your doomed their are eight other generals, each with a specific way to destroy all of you at once not to mention Set, Yami, and Lillith themselves. Please accept me because I want Lillith's burdens to end and her to return to the kind protector of vagrants and women who want that little bit of power but are extinguished by men. By the way Kaiba" she vanishes and appears behind Kaiba with a sharp claw aimed at his throat. She cruelly replies, " I do not appreciate your attitude towards me and any more from you and I will have to tickle you." Sweat drops appear on everyone's foreheads at her threat and all of them fall down on fortress whales back. Kaiba unfortunately understands that her threat was actually his most hated thing and plans to listen to her. Another ray of sunshine blasts through the clouds and destroys an amphibious beast which then comes under the control of Mako who smiles at the receiving of such a gift from the sky. Hidden Dragon shakes an angry fist from exile and everyone points and laughs at him happily. Then he is blasted away by a fortress whale because he said it looked like a giant sardine. Marie's hold on Kaiba was cold and heartless as she held him she discussed shadow ghoul and the others. Succubus Knight the drainer of men whom has been fighting Gaia's force's of knights. Vishwar Randi the guardian of the women who's abilities involve weapons and Marie the fallen One the trickster angel who fell from grace but who's power is great for Lillith. Set's generals Red Moon Baby who has the power to make legions of vamps, Shadow Ghoul who's armies are hidden away dead to make him stronger but attack in full force with his many call of the haunted, and Black forest dragon the great beast whose forces of great dragons and beasts. Giant Soldier of stone whose great warriors defend Orange Dark Magician whose magic's defend him but unfortunately has gone insane as well and an Exodia the destroyer of all who has no forces but three wizards who call him out for Yami. Gaia appears and looks down sternly at Marie saying in his holy voice " I am Gaia god of warriors and guardian of power." A ray of sunshine shines down and Yugi looks with surprise as a small child about his height appears next to him. Ray appears next to the child and smiles saying " Hi again this is Ra um he does not talk cause he only speaks magic and any word he says becomes, so basically I will talk to him as the fact I am his boss," Ra looks and small wings of fire appear on his back as he says " Pegasus" a flame Pegasus appears and flies at the castle destroying several monsters before deciding to vanish. " As you can see he is very powerful, so basically we are only waiting for our other ally to awaken" Ray says almost possessed sounding. The small child's voice chimes in saying " Anubis" in a far off crypt a Anubis's eyes flash red as the dead souls of the universe cry in glee at the awakening of their god the world suddenly fades black as a small chibi angel approaches and begins speaking " Hello I am here to explain everything first of all I am Celeste I will be appearing in Aero's original story Celeste secondly I am going to explain each god their power and their reason for hating the other three. First Set is the snake from Eden and an ancient Egyptian god after he was cast out from Eden he obtained great power from all evil that developed after his descent he as the first evil gained power from all evil deeds after words. Secondly I will discuss Lillith the first wife of Adam she was made from dirt same as him and considered herself equal and for that belief she was cast down and turned to a demon but, when an angel left to destroy her he raped her but, for his crime she drained all of his powers and learned all the magic angels had and began draining the powers of all creatures she met and bearing children with the power to drain the life from men and women aka Succubus and Incubus. Now Yami was a powerful being that was created by the will of men, the seven most powerful gifts of Ra which were meant to always remain separate were forced upon an innocent child granting him power nearly equal to Ra. This great power drove the child who had screamed for them not to insane but, with help from Anubis the items were separated from him and they saved him unfortunately he still had power so when he could no longer handle it he sealed him self away in a pyramid that would break apart and save the world from him but before he separated the six items. Next is Anubis Ra's twin brother the god of the dead. Anubis controls every dead thing as Ra controls all life. Unlike Anubis Set controls unnatural death (basically Zombies kind of) he controls beasts of darkness and undead. Anubis is an all-powerful being exactly like Ra and is the only thing that stands in Yami's way now because Ra is unable to hurt a possessor of an item because of his proclamation. Gaia was another god that is the younger brother of the twins he only controls what people do during life not life or death. (Basically he is a god to all living creatures that protects them) now Ra is the god of life and passion basically he creates pure and just things that are good but his somewhat trickster nature led to a few darker beings. The Chibi angel vanishes and everything returns. Ra looks at Marie and Anubis appears with several creatures around him. Ray smiles at Marie and says lets go. A flash of light appears and they all appear on the bottom level of the castle with new monsters and a couple duelists more. Marie smiles and says "follow me" walking forward they approach a chamber and looks at Kaiba then surprisingly lunges at him and kills the armed ninja that was about to kill him. She then laughs and opens the doors to reveal a beautiful woman in nice garments holding the unhappy maiden and giving her food. Yugi looks at her and tears poor down. He then says " I don't want to kill her she is only protecting people just like me." Lillith surprised looks up and says, " So you have come to kill me? Well I will never die until women are no longer just scraping by now you will pay!" at that moment a flash of light appears and Vishwar Randi appears dancing with dark legions of men obeying her ordering them to attack a blast of neutral energy comes flying towards them but, Marie jumps in the way and defends Yugi from the blast and upon her death all of her minions appear crying but run to Lillith.  
  
Crouching Tigress smiles and says hahahhaha lily what's up? I guess you lost a general and Set or Anubis has gained a force tch tch tch. I Crouching tigress shall take Marie though thanks Fairies appear and Marie arises from a dark circle and into light. She is then immersed in it and becomes Marie the Holy Angel ( 4000/4000) Marie then looks at Makuba and hugs him saying we both have finally become clean again. Makuba (Bakura for the people who forgot) held her in his arms and smiled  
  
Next time on Revival Chapter 6 Lillith! The battle  
  
cya 


	6. Lillith! the battle

Chapter 6

Lillith! The battle

            Lillith quickly smiles saying she may have her love and her glory once again but, she is now only proof that I am good. Lillith smiling darkly holds the unhappy maiden and whispers" I will protect you" she quickly commands her two remaining generals and seals the gate way blocking the entrance leaving Yugi and Kaiba alone. Succubus knight smiles at Yugi as she sings her song and he unable to control himself walks towards her fiercest warrior performance of sword. Performance of sword grunts with a dark grin as she prepares her blade. Vishwar Randi smiles as her power over the most vile of men allows her power to grow stronger. Yugi cries as he says " you may fight for a good cause but, I am sorry we must stop you to save Yami from himself and the world from him." Lillith looks slightly surprised someone could have gotten attached to some one as ruthless and insane as Yami. The look quickly fades as Kaiba nears the edge of the blade and she smiles. Succubus knight calls out to Kaiba " I the daughter of Lillith shall destroy you pitiful men and allow Vishwar to control you" Yugi raises his dark magician card and watches as it bursts into flames saying " I am sorry" the dark magician appears and destroys several girl monsters including harpy lady and succubus knight. Lillith cries out in pain screaming, " You sick freak" her shrill cry summons forth a powerful being named Aria, the being destroys Kaiba's freshly played Maha vialo. Succubus knight is destroyed in the dark magicians next relentless assault and Aria is destroyed by Yugi's Kuriboh. All that is left in the room is the crying Lillith and he unhappy maiden. The unhappy maiden looks at Lillith and cries as she approaches the Dark Magician. She raises her arms and says " You may kill me but, I will protect Lillith no matter what" Lillith cries out " NO!"  The dark magician raises his staff but, is interrupted when the unhappy maiden smiles and sings standing all by herself in her ragity dress tears flowing down her face

I sacrifice my worthless soul 

**For the force that made me whole**

**Lillith I protect you know**

**With my sacrifice I vow**

**Now you look at me like I am some saint**

**Well I hope that feelings faint**

**Because I am so far from being good**

**But, with these words when I am through**

**The darkness shall be purged from you**

            She looks into the dark magicians eyes kisses his cheek and smiles at him. as she does this she whispers " Thank you for allowing me to do something good before I die" The dark magician slightly confused looks into her eyes unsure. She looks at him and understanding floods his face as she grabs his staff and aims it at her heart. She forces a blast of power out of the end and she begins to glow. A look of pain floods her face as if she expected it to hurt a lot less. The blast through her heart appears as she continues looking up at him and smiling. Tears flood everyone's eyes except Kaiba's cause he is an idiot who can't feel emotion and thought that it was funny. As more of her body disappears the dark magician makes his decision. Boxes suddenly surround both him and her as he smiles saying, " I wont let you do this" he prepares for his final act. Knives strike into hers and when the boxes open she is the one without the swords. Strangely there is an odd look in her eyes as she walks over to the dark magician smiling once again. She whispers, " If I don't die neither will you" she reaches into one of her tattered pockets and begins mumbling furiously a powerful spell. Her body glows and she smiles as it changes into armor and in her hands appears a staff. He looks at her and realizes what she has done knowing fully what she has given up. Calling out a small book appears in her hands and she recites a spell older than Yami and more powerful than Ra. Lillith looks at this with complete understanding that she has given up being able to sing which was the only thing that made her life worth living even if she was just scraping by. Her voice was considerably different and did not sound as well. Slowly the dark magician began to rise from the knives unscathed. She giggles and says " that is a much better magic trick." Lillith amazed over her sacrifice to save a man understood she was wrong and opened the great doorway. Ra's ray whined at the door way and the small child walked forward and looked at Dark Magician Girl. Ray runs in and looks at her saying " he is offering to change you back to normal because the sacrificed touched him but, that voice will never be able to go into the Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician girl nods understanding completely. She looks at Ra slightly blushing and whispers in his ear " my voice is what cheered all people up but, it was a sacrifice I am willing to make to be with him" Ray looks at her in amazement saying hey wait I am powerful enough to fix this duh" Ray smiles saying "the fact you were willing is enough to prove you are worthy of being the owner of this voice" ray begins singing

**A ray of sunshine**

**A powerful blast **

**I summon forth this holy mass**

**Sunshine daises and all the worlds love**

**Pain hatred and all they gov.**

**Sprits voice and angels tone**

Give the maiden back the power of song 

A powerful blast of light is released from Ray's mouth and flows into hers. He looks at her and says, " There now you are no longer the one who happened to have a lovely voice you are the guardian of songs." She looks at him and nods not wishing to sing because of her voices power.

Ra walks over to Lillith and smiles giving her a hug. She returns the hug and they both rise in a ray of sunshine. Ray looks at Yugi and says " I hate you but good job hope you save evil Yami, Cya" Yugi looks at an astonished Kaiba and hits him with a frying pan. Kaiba chases Yugi with a can of Millennium Mace all the way up to the next level of Yami's Castle " The Corridor of Set." Yami looks off of a balcony seeing Lillith rise with Ra he grows furious and destroys her. The explosion startles Ra but he looks over at Yami and smiles. Ray appears next to him and sings Ra's rhyme****

**You've caused me pain and much anguish**

**But, this dark fate I would never wish**

**I apologize for believing in man**

**As a child you were forced to become a demon**

**No god are you for you will fall **

**My tears of pity will forever pour**

**For this mistake I can never account for**

**You must be stopped and that is the truth**

**Saying sorry would not save you**

**But my apology and my final plea**

**Please never destroy your son Yugi**

Ray vanishes, while Yami looks at the Ray saying " Ra it is your fault for believing people would not try to save themselves from greed by binding a child to these bonds of evil. I will never except your apology or a thousand more, because you can never imagine what I have been through and you will never truly understand my anguish."

As Yami finishes his sentence Ra's face appears in the sun and a single tear evaporates on its surface before it vanishes.

Yami then walks into his room and orders Tristen to move the couch from where it was to inside the bathtub. Holding an axe he tells Tristen to take a shower. So... Tristen takes a shower and Yami goes psycho on him. He then tells police officers that his mother did it then mysteriously vanished. After wards he changes back into his mothers clothes and kills Joey. (Disturbing isn't it?) Yami walks forwards and falls asleep on the couch that was moved from  the 5th floor bathroom to in front of the fridge on the second floor.

Next time on Revival 

The first of three


End file.
